


The Quinn Letters

by MsMKT86



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, Confessions, Friendship, Gen, Heart-to-Heart, Letters, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2018-01-11 04:02:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 6,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1168432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsMKT86/pseuds/MsMKT86
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quinn Fabray bares all in letters she writes to the members of The New Directions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dear Rachel

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This started out as an accident, but I think it turned into something beautiful. I hope you guys enjoy it. Thanks for reading. 
> 
> I started this during S3 of Glee.
> 
> COMMENTS and KUDOS=LOVE!

Dear Rachel,

You and I have been through so much. I admittedly hated you. You were a sneaky, solo grubbing brat (sorry). Your talent wasn't the reason that I hated you Rachel. It was everything that you could offer Finn. I've only ever told this to Mercedes, but I think the reason that I cheated on Finn was because I knew that I would lose him anyway. It was also part of the reason why I lied to him about being Beth's father. He was everything that I thought that I needed to be happy. I was wrong on so many levels. My lies hurt Finn. Something that I never wanted to do. Then I pushed Puck away from me, even though he tried to help me and be there for me. Another mistake.

I've said a lot of things to you in the past. Most of them I didn't mean. I meant it when said that you and Finn are a lovely couple, but the rest of what I told you was a hasty judgment. Finn loves you, Rachel. More than he ever loved me. You have something that every girl wants, a man that loves you more than anything and is willing to do anything to give you the life that you deserve. I just want you to be sure that marrying Finn isn't going to get in the way of what you have planned for your future.

You dream big and I don't want to see those dreams stifled because you got married to young. I'm not saying don't marry Finn, but there is such a thing as a long engagement.

NYADA would be lucky to have you. I'm sure both you and Kurt will get in. I know that I may not have ever seemed like it, but I care about you Rachel. I'm sorry that it took me two years to realize that, but I hope that you know that you have a true friend in me. I will always be here for you. No matter what happens.

Enjoy your future and the rest of your life. I know that whether Finn is in it or not it will be amazing.

Love always,

Quinn Fabray

 


	2. Dear Finn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This chapter...*sigh*...just...thank you for reading.

Dear Finn,

I want to start out by saying that I love you. I never stopped, but we both know that we weren't in love with each other. I knew from the moment you joined the glee club that you were gone. Something about Rachel just drew you in and hooked you. I tried everything I know. Every trick, every scheme, every lie. Nothing could get you out of her gravitational pull. Then Beth happened. I didn't want to lose you that way and I didn't want Puck to be the father. I just needed it to be you for selfish reasons.

You're a good man, Finn. You should know that. I don't think you hear it enough or that you even believe it; but it's the truth. You were willing to do everything that you could to make sure that me and the baby would be taken care of. I was a bitch to you about getting a job and helping me pay for bills, that I never took a step back to see what I was doing to you. I'm sorry. You didn't deserve any of what happened. I should have stepped up and told you the truth and not been a scared little girl.

Looking back, that's what I was. A scared little girl with a grown woman's problem, and instead of stepping up, I let you and your mom shield me from all the bad stuff. Again, I'm sorry for all of that. I'm sorry for the lies. I can't imagine how much I hurt you with the baby secret, but I hope you never feel that pain again.

I know that when you and I got back together that you were still in love with Rachel. Even if neither of you wanted to admit it. But if I'm being completely honest, that hurt. Our second time around, I loved you Finn. Admittedly, not the entire time. Near the end it was more about winning prom queen and being popular and needing you to do so, but I did love you and when you dumped me. It just felt like my life was repeating itself. That's why I didn't have a breakdown in your truck after Jean's funeral. I knew I wasn't there in our relationship anymore. I had emotionally checked out and it wasn't fair to you, but I didn't want to lose. You, our relationship, my status. I was a shallow, stupid little girl.

I didn't allow myself the proper time to heal after everything that had happened in my life. You, cheating with Puck, you finding out, me being kicked out and disowned, living with Puck, living with Mercedes, giving birth, giving Beth away. It was all emotional and I didn't really deal with any of it. I just buried it way. Hence the fall of Quinn Bee Fabray. It was ugly and terrifying but it needed to happen. My friends helped a lot and I will be eternally grateful.

Rachel told me that you proposed. I know that you love her Finn, but why do you want to marry her? Is it because you want to, or is it because you don't think that you have anything left in your life? That's not true. You are an amazing vocalist and musician. Football isn't the only thing that you can get a scholarship for. I hope that you decide to advance into your future full steam ahead and keep a marriage on the back burner.

I wronged you in the past and I'm sorry for all of it, but my life is changing and I'm in a good place. The least I can do is wish the very best for my friends. Just look at your options. Enjoy your life and everything that is out there for you. If Rachel is the one, she'll be there for you when you're ready.

Take care of yourself, I love you.

Love always,

Quinn Fabray


	3. Dear Santana

Dear Santana,

Seniors. We made it girl. We have come so far. From being Coach Sylvester's little lap dogs to being the mature women we are now. I'm really proud of you and everything you choose to be. Smart, honest (now anyway), talented and special. I'm so lucky to be able to call you friend.

I know that I may not have told you or shown you but I love you Santana. You are one of my best friends. After all the fights and nasty comments back and forth, we are still friends. Joining glee club was the best thing that we ever did. We found a group of people that would love us despite the crazy (mine more than yours!).

I'm so happy that you have finally accepted who you are. I can't speak for anyone else, but I always knew that you loved Brittany. I saw how you looked at her and how you handled her special view of the world. I always knew and I was always ok with it.

I'm going off to Yale soon. There are so many things I should have said and done before now. I messed things up with him, again. I think I let our moment pass me by. We don't have to say his name. We both know it. I'm just saying I love him and I think I missed my chance to be happy and in love with him for the world to see.

Don't do that with Britt. Be bold and brave. She loves you and the world should see that love.

I love you Santana, the world is going to love you too.

Love always,

Quinn Fabray


	4. Dear Artie

Dear Artie,

I think the first thing I need to say to you is thank you. You were one of the only people that didn't treat me any different after my accident. I honestly don't know how I would have coped with everything if you hadn't come to the hospital every day and helped get me oriented with my chair.

Everything that you have done for me, I appreciate. I truly hope you believe that. I know that I've been fighting you about life in the chair but I want you to understand why.

I am not you Artie. I'm not strong like you. Even though I've changed so much, I still need to feel like I'm the top bitch. Even if its not true. You command attention and respect and I'm so thankful that you tried to teach me how to do that from the chair but I can't. I need to walk again. I don't feel like a whole person. I know you're probably thinking, "Quinn, being in a chair doesn't change who you are. " and deep down I know that, but that's not what's in the forefront. I just have such a determination to walk again. I hope that you can support that. I need you more than anyone else to support me.

You're a good man Artie. You took time out of your life to help me and you stuck with me even though I gave you a hard time. I will always love you for that. You have no idea of the confidence you've given me. There are no words to describe how I feel. You're a good person and a even better friend. Thank you so much for everything.

Love always,

Quinn Fabray

 


	5. Dear Brittany

Dear Brittany,

I know that you and I haven't been as close as we once were, but I do consider you one of my closest friends. You're talented and beautiful and you have a such a great capacity for love.

Santana's right you know. That special, sweet, innocent place you live is beautiful, and the fact that you even wanted to share that with me for any amount of time means so much.

Brittany, no one knows what you've done for me. No one knows about the talk that you and I had. I remember it. Word for word.

_"Quinn, I know that you didn't like giving your baby away or know that Puck was dating your baby mama or the fact that Sam rejected you and said you had rich white girl problems. (Oh, don't worry about that. I talked to him and let him know that was racist.) But you're Quinn Fabray. The strongest, prettiest blonde ever to walk the halls of McKinley. I don't know why you decided to be stinky with pink hair, but I still love you. The glee club still loves you, but we can't show you that until you love yourself."_

Those were the exact words I needed to hear. I know that after I "reverted" back to the old Quinn, I still had issues but I knew that I was loved and I honestly believe that helped me not lose complete control.

I love you Britt. You saved me and I don't know how to ever repay you.

Promise me you'll stay this beautiful inside and out. You make the world so beautiful.

Love always,

Quinn Fabray

P.S. Thank you for showing me how being unicorn is ok.


	6. Dear Tina

Dear Tina,

There's so much I want to say but I'm going to keep this short.

I love you. When the other girls left and it was just us, we really bonded. Thank you for letting me know the REAL Tina Cohen-Chang. I got to see your heart and all the love you have to give. I'm saddened by the fact that it took this long for us to become good friends.

I've known Mike for almost four years. He is an amazing man. You two really are perfect for each other.

I want to thank you Tina. You never judged me or made me feel small. Being around you is like being warmed by the sun. You have such a great capacity for love. I always felt accepted by you Tina.

I was so proud of you for speaking your mind in the choir room. You were right about every word. You should always do that Tina. Next year, that's your time. That's your time to shine. I will be front and center at your first Sectionals to see you shine brighter than even Rachel Berry. (Shh, don't tell her I said that.  **wink wink** )

I know that you and Mike will make it through the distance that graduation and college will put on you. You guys are what I measure love and relationships by. If I have a love and a relationship like you and Mike then I know that I will be set for life.

Stay beautiful Tina. Let the world see you shine.

Love Always,

Quinn Fabray


	7. Dear Mike

Dear Mike,

We've known each other for our entire high school careers. I never knew that you were so dedicated to dance.

When you dance you show the world who you are. A beautiful graceful man. Tina is very lucky to have you.

I'm so happy that I got to see how far you've come with your dancing and your voice.

You and Tina have given me so much and you have no idea.

You have never said a bad word against me, even when I deserved it.

I know that when you go off to school, you will dance your way to success.

Love Always,

Quinn Fabray

 


	8. Dear Kurt

Dear Kurt,

First I want to say good luck at NYADA. I know that you will get the very most out of the experience.

We haven't hung out in a long time. That's mostly my fault. I'm sorry, but the time we did spend together was amazing. The 3 Amigas. I miss that. Hanging out with Mercedes and you were some of the best times of my life. I always felt loved and happy around you guys.

Now we're all going our separate ways and I'll miss you, but I will always look back on those times with you and Mercedes as some of the best.

Kurt, I know you're going off to NYADA, but I don't want you to forget about Blaine. He loves you and since meeting him you have become an even better person. I can't wait to be a bridesmaid at your wedding.

Never change Kurt. You are perfect.

Love Always,

Quinn Fabray


	9. Dear Mr. Schuester

Dear Mr. Schuester

When Santana, Brittany and I joined the glee club it was out of malice, but you all accepted us with open arms.

Brittany and Santana were the only friends that I actually had. The only people who actually knew me, but the glee club brought so many amazing people into my life.

Mr. Schue, you always made me feel welcomed in the choir room. Even when I was being a bitch, you and everyone in glee made me feel ok.

I have to say I'm sorry. For all the trouble I caused. Baby Gate, getting in the way of Rachel and Finn, turning my back on Mercedes and just being an overall bitch to everyone.

When you talked to me about changing my ways after my downward spiral, I was honestly angry with you. I thought that you said it only because you wanted me to come back to glee club, but I know that it was because you cared about me.

I've done a lot of things I've regretted in the time that you've known me. There is nothing that I wouldn't do to take everything back.

I don't know if Shelby told you but I tried to have Beth taken away from her. She didn't do anything to deserve that. I just thought that if Beth were back in my life, everything would be better. Obviously that was wrong on so many levels. I had visitation and I messed that up with my stupid scheme.

Mr. Schue you have made me a better person. You've brought out the best in me. In all of us.

Thank you for everything that you've done for me. You've allowed me to be the Quinn Fabray that I was meant to be, and that is the greatest thing that anyone has ever done for me.

Thank you so so much Mr. Schue, because of you and your encouragement I'm able to look at myself in the mirror and know that looking back is the real adult Quinn Fabray.

Thank you. I love you.

Love Always,

Quinn Fabray


	10. Dear Coach Sue

Dear Coach Sue,

You are one of the greatest people that I've ever met. You let me shine in a way that no one else has.

You have no idea the power and self worth that helped me find with just a Cheerios uniform. Being Captain of the Cheerios was the most amazing experience of my high school career.

I know what you're thinking, "All the glee kids say that glee club is the best thing in their lives." And that's true, but the Cheerios was my first step into high school royalty.

As a Cheerio I was on top and being on top made me think I was untouchable. I was wrong but you were there to knock me right on my ass and let me know that I wasn't untouchable and that things that I do and say have consequences.

It took me a long time to take responsibility for my actions. I cheated on Finn with Puck. I got pregnant by Puck, lied to and ruined a lot of lives.

Thank you for kicking me off the Cheerios during my pregnancy. It actually made me examine myself.

I made one of the best friends I've ever had, Mercedes Jones. She let me into her life and her home. It was an amazing act of kindness.

I know that you are capable of that same kind of kindness and love.

Coach Sue, I heard about everything you did for Coach Bieste. All of it was selfless. You wanted to help her because that's who you are. The backhanded comments and all, I know that you like helping people.

I know that you care about people and their well being. Everything that you've done trying to sabotage the glee club, it just pushed us harder.

We've done amazing things together. I'm so happy that I've been able to know such a special woman.

You're an inspiration Coach and I owe you so much. I'll miss you and I will love you forever.

GO! Titans GO!

Cheerios or Die!

Love Always,

Quinn "Q" Fabray

 


	11. Dear Mercedes

Dear Mercedes,

I'm writing this letter because there are so many things that I never said to you. I want to start out by saying that I love you. You are the best friend that I've ever had. You cared about me when I was at my worst. I will never be able to repay you for all of things that you did for me.

I consider you my sister. You allowed me into your home. You weren't ashamed to be seen in the halls with the pregnant girl. You are, bar none, the most amazing person I've ever known. You didn't judge me about being pregnant or about the way that it happened. I know that you never said anything to me, but I know that you thought it was wrong, my cheating on Finn, and two years later, I agree with you. What I did to Finn was terrible. I couldn't be honest. I think that I had convinced myself that Puck would never want to be a father and if I had a baby I would be left all alone and Finn was just the safe bet. I know. I was wrong. Puck was ready. Way more ready than I was. The only other person that knows what I'm about to say to you is Noah. I am not proud of this in any way, shape, or form. I forced Puck to sign his rights away. I know. It was wrong. It was stupid. I didn't want to risk him getting her. I was an idiot.

I know that Puck loved me. I know that he loves Beth. I was selfish. I wanted my old life back. I honestly believe that if I had kept Beth, the mess that was my life wouldn't have occurred. My loss of both Beth and Puck triggered everything. My downward spiral. I had gotten good at hiding it until I just couldn't anymore. Enter pink hair and smelly armpits.

I want to rewind. The loss of Beth and Noah weren't the only two things that triggered the fall of Quinn Fabray. I genuinely thought that being with Sam would fix me. Would fill in that hole that was left from my past. I was wrong. I hurt him. I tried to rekindle what I had with Finn. We both know how that turned out. I was just sad but I was just afraid to let anyone in. Even you. I went crazy. I let all of my past mistakes consume me. Hence the pink hair.

Mercedes, what are you doing? I know that you have feelings for Shane. I understand you not wanting to hurt him. But how is making yourself miserable any better? I know that you love Sam. I can see it. The way he looks at you. The way he moves when you move. I see the way you look at him. You stare at each other when the other isn't looking. You and I both know that he didn't come back from Kentucky to help the New Directions win Sectionals. He came back for you. You have a chance at real love. Don't let it pass you by because of whatever loyalty you have for Shane. I know that he helped you come into your own and he helped you heal after Sam left, but Mercy, gratitude isn't love. You don't have to take my advice but I just want you to have the love that you deserve.

I know that you're probably thinking "Why don't you take your own advice, Quinn?". I can't. Telling Puck that I've always been in love with him is too hard for me. He and I have been through a lot. I just don't know that with me going off to Yale that he and I could have anything. Plus, I'm too afraid to actually find out. I love Puck, but I don't think I'm to the point of trusting myself enough to not hurt him.

I love you Mercedes. Our lives are about to change. After we graduate and we start out on our new lives. You have a man that wants to be beside you. Every step of the way. Don't let that go. Hold on to that. He won't wait around forever. I should know.

Take care of yourself and know that you can always talk to me when you need me.

Love always,

Quinn Fabray

 


	12. Dear Sam

Dear Sam,

It's hard for me to write this letter. A lot of things have happened to both of us within this past year. I just want to write this down and get it out as quickly as possible. I love you, Sam Evans. I don't want you to get the wrong idea and think that I'm trying to disrupt what you have with Mercedes. I'm just being honest. Lying never got me anywhere, so the truth couldn't hurt right?

Truth is, I love you Sam. I always have. It sucks for me that I realized that I was in love with you to late. I may not have let it show, but I was completely heartbroken when you ended things. Things with Finn were never quite right. The second time around I mean. I felt guilty all the time for being with him, knowing that I hurt you to do it and he was in love with Rachel.

I blamed everyone for my problems except for the one person who's fault it actually was. Me. I caused all the bad things that happened in my life. I had a good thing with Finn, but I messed it up. I cheated on him and hooked up with Puck. I got pregnant and lied to Finn's face. For months. He's so kind and tenderhearted that he had no idea. I was selfish and only concerned about my life that I never stopped and thought about Puck or Beth in my decision to give her up. I hate that term  _"give her up"_  but it's true. It's what I did. I don't know if anyone ever told you, but Puck was ready. He wanted to keep Beth and be a family. I couldn't. I couldn't believe that anything as perfect as Beth could possibly be better off with me and Puckerman as parents. I am so blessed that Shelby came into our lives. Beth is so lucky to have a mom like her. Someone who was ready. Who would love her in all the ways that something as precious as her should be loved. I made a lot of mistakes after Shelby moved back to Lima, none that I'm proud of and none that I want to ever talk about. Just know that I'm more than sorry about them and she did nothing to deserve the way I treated her expect have two of the things that I love most in the world.

I know, you're thinking two. What two? Beth and Noah. I love him, Sam. I think that ever since I got pregnant and he stepped up and showed me the type of man that he is, that I've loved him. We've both dated other people, but there was never a minute that I wasn't thinking about my past. If I had listened to Puck and I had kept Beth, where would we been now? Would I be Mrs. Noah Puckerman? I don't know. I see the way you look at Mercedes. Puck used to look at me that way. He used to love me that way, but I was so dead set on giving Beth up so that my life could go back to normal. So that I could go back to being the queen bitch. Beth being in a loving home was a good decision. Me being without the only man that I've ever truly loved, not a good decision.

Sam, I want you to do me favor. I want you to take your time with Mercedes. She is a beautiful, kind, compassionate person and she deserves the kind of love that you can give to her. I know that she's stubborn but she loves you. I know that right now she thinks that choosing Shane over you is the right thing to do, but she's just afraid of real, raw, pure love. She's never had that before and if anyone that we know deserves it, it's her. She has done more for me than anyone else in my life. When I was pregnant and homeless, she and her family took me in. She held my hand from the time I entered the hospital all the way until I had Beth in my arms for the first time. Mercedes is the best friend that I've ever had. She's my family. She's my sister. I just want her to be happy. I want her to have a love that will flourish and she can cherish forever.

Sam, thank you for coming into my life. Your quirky personality and your openness is a beautiful thing. Mercedes wasn't the only person who realized that when you came back from Kentucky, you were different. You were stronger. You were only concerned with getting back the love you were missing. I admire you for that. I am not that brave. My love for Puck is undying but not knowing if he feels the same is killing me. I am too frightened to find out. I know, I've put my advice out there to you about what to do about Mercedes but I'm to afraid to take my own advice. It's just I've got Yale. I think that that would only be something to push a wedge between us if it turns out that he does love me. I know I need to find out but I'm too scared. So, don't be like me Sam. Be strong. Be truthful. Show Mercedes all of your love.

I love you Sam Evans. I know that you'll find your happiness, even if I never find mine.

Love always,

Quinn Fabray


	13. Dear Puck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This is final chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed The Quinn Letters.
> 
> COMMENTS, KUDOS, BOOKMARKS and SUBSCRIPTIONS = LOVE!

Dear Noah,

Wow. There is so much I want and need to say. This is going to be hard for me to write and I'm sure it'll be hard to read, but there is a lot of things that have been unspoken between us.

I guess I should start this out by apologizing. For everything. Everything I've put you through. I'm sorry. OK, let's start from the beginning. When I was with Finn, I thought that it would be forever, but then I met you. You were Noah " Badass " Puckerman. The hottest guy in school. You were sexy danger guy. Being with you was different. When we were just hooking up, I thought it was just that, but then I get pregnant. I honestly thought my life was over, but I knew that, while I thought that if Finn was the father than I could possibly make everything work. He seemed like he was reliable, but he would be there for me no matter what. I thought that you only cared about yourself. I must admit that the secret was harder to keep once to you started to step up and show me what kind of man you really are.

I'm very sorry that I ruin your friendship with Finn. I should have never come between you guys. I'm sorry that I did not allow you to be a part of my pregnancy. I thought at the time you wern't what was best. In retrospect, I'm really glad that you told Mercedes. It actually made me step up and take a little more responsibility for everything. I should have listened to you in the beginning. I can't imagine how things would have turned out if I had just come clean. Puck, I will never be more sorry that I am from making you sign away your rights. I should have never done that. I just thought that Beth would be better off without us as parents. I had no idea that you would make such a phenomenal parent. I should have assumed that when you made those special cupcakes from your grandmother's recipe. You took initiative, you stepped up and you tried to make it work. I should have let you. I didn't want to hurt anyone, especially you and Finn. Stupid me, I hurt everyone. The both of you, the glee club, my family, Beth and also myself. I had no idea what I was doing at all. I don't know if Finn ever told you but I was forcing him to get a job or multiple jobs to pay for the doctor bills and all the other baby expenses. I wasn't lifting a finger. I wasn't trying to help. I just wanted it all to be over. When Beth was born, I'm so glad that you were there. Her father needed to be there.

I know that after we gave Beth away, I avoided you. I didn't know what to say to you and I wanted to work on me. I was, admittedly, messed up. So I thought that if I was a Cheerio everything would go back to normal. That I would feel normal. And for while I think that I actually convinced myself that I was. Enter Sam. Sam was the perfect thing that I needed to make myself feel like the old Quinn. I honestly thought that Sam and I are were perfect. That's crazy, huh? I don't know if you know, but he and I were together for six weeks when he gave me a promise ring. He promised me a lot of pretty things that high school boys promise. Nothing that was concrete, nothing meant anything. But he was the new guy, he was hot, and he wanted to be with me. I think that when he stepped up to Karofsky I saw what I wanted. A man. He stood up for what he thought was right and I don't know, it was sexy and alluring. So I accepted his promise ring.

I still feel terrible about the Justin Bieber Experience. I know that he only did it because he thought that he was losing me to Finn. I don't know why I cheated on him. What I had with Sam was good. I don't know why I risked it. Well thanks to Santana, Sam and I broke up.

While I was dating Finn, you were Lauren. I can't believe that I'm about to admit this to you, but you and Lauren were cute. She really did help you become a better man. Not a boy, not a dick but an actual adult. I know that Jacob Ben Israel said that a poll on his blog said that you had lost your edge, but that wasn't true. You were the same Puck that you had always been, except that now you were in adult relationship. She really was a good person. And yes, I know that she exposed the old me, but I needed that. I spent so long pretending to be so perfect  when I wasn't just so that I could be on top. So stupid.

When Shelby came back to Lima, and I was still pink hair and stinky armpits I understand why she didn't want me to see Beth. If I were her I would've done the same thing. I made a lot of mistakes Shelby became back and I shouldn't have gotten you involved, but I just thought that if we got her back we could be a family together. I went about it the wrong way. I should have just let the visitation be enough. I was angry at you for telling Shelby about my plans. In my warped mind I couldn't figure out why you did it although I knew why. It was wrong and petty.

When you told me about you and Shelby, I have a confession to make. It was a lot less about getting our baby back and a lot more of a how jealous I was. I couldn't let it go. I couldn't let you go. I know that you and Sam are close but I don't know if he told you, but when he first came back from Kentucky I tried to get back together with him. I thought that after I got Shelby out of the picture that he and I can raise Beth together. He turned me down without blinking. He said that all the things I needed to hear.

The hug that I gave you at the end of our set at Regionals, was real. I know that we haven't had a lot of contact this year. I regret that. This is our senior year. We should be fixing all the broken things and saying our last goodbyes. But that's the problem. I can't say goodbye to you. With everything that we've been through, and after writing this letter, everything just seems more clear now. I've written letters to everyone in the glee club, to Mr. Schuster, to Coach Sylvester but this letter, your letter, is the hardest one. I spent this entire letter apologizing for hurting you. I hope that this at least put a dent in the apology that i actually owe you.

There is one more thing that I want you to know the before I end this letter. You are a good person. You are an even better friend. You are a phenomenal man. Everyone that has ever come in contact with you has been blessed with knowing an exceptional person. You that everyone that you meet knows the real you. Up front. What you see is what you get with Noah Puckerman. I've always admired that about you. You're a good man Puck. You just need to take a step back and see it for yourself.

Now here comes the hard part. For three years, this feeling has never gone away. I dated different guys, I tried the single ladies thing but the feeling was always there. I don't know how to say it, so I'm just going to say it. Noah Puckerman... I love you. I always have. I always will. I need you to understand Puck. I am... In love with you. The love I feel for you is the kind of love that you read about in books or that you see in movies. I have no idea if you love me back but if you do, I need you to tell me. We don't have to act on it. I just need know.

I love you Puck. Being with you were some of the best moments of my life.

Love always,

Quinn Fabary

**Author's Note:**

> In rereading this chapter before posting it here, I realized that this letter is really sad. Especially the end. Just a little sidenote.


End file.
